Wisper Schattenmelodie
by FlowerMalea
Summary: Jahre nachdem Daniel Jackson Ra im alten Ägypten vertreiben konnte, erscheint Bastet, eine Goa'uld Göttin die Ras Herrschaftsgebiet einnehmen will. Das junge Mädchen Malika schafft es, SG1 der heutigen Zeit um Hilfe zu bitten. Jedoch wurde die Zeitlinie so verändert, dass SG1 nicht mehr das ist was es einmal war. Sam/Jack; Daniel/OC und etwas Sam/Pete; Jack/Sara
1. Prolog

**Wisper – Schattenmelodie**

**_ Prolog _**

_2982 v. Chr._

_ Altes Ägypten, Erde_

Vor zwei Woche und fünf Tagen war meine Welt, sowie die Menschen die darin leben, noch in Ordnung. Ich erinnere mich an den letzten ruhigen Abend, vor dem knisternden Lagerfeuer im Zentrum unseres Zeltdorfes, bevor Donner grollen den Himmel einnahm. Damals war mir noch nicht bewusst, dass meine Kindheit nur wenige Wochen später ein Ende nehmen würde. Mit neugierigen, erstaunten Augen folgten die Bewohner meines Dorfes den metallenen Geschöpfen am Himmel, wie auch ich. Keiner außer mir schien mitzubekommen, dass vier Augenpaare weder erstaunt noch neugierig hinauf sahen. Zu Schlitzen verengt waren ihre Augen, angespannt ihr gesamter Körper.

Meine Mutter griff nach meiner Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. Sie war so ängstlich, so voller Sorge. Wenn ich jetzt daran zurück denke und hätte ich gewusst was geschehen würde, hätte ich meine Mutter mit mir gezogen und wir wären gerannt, weiter und weiter, um nicht zu erleben, was wir schließlich erlebt haben.

Diese erste, unruhige Nacht war sehr kalt und ich bilde mir bis heute ein, dass sie die Kälteste war die ich je erlebt habe. An Schlaf war kaum zu denken und als ich das erste Mal erwachte, war es immer noch dunkel vor den schmalen Fenstern aus Stoff. Ich hörte Stimmengeflüster. Meine Mutter weinte. Sie wollten mich verstecken, sobald jemand kam, sie nannten sie Jaffa, wollten sie mich in Sicherheit bringen. Meine Mutter wollte mit mir kommen, da sie ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug. Doch soweit sollte es niemals kommen.

Noch in der selben Nacht vielen die Jäger der Katze in unser bescheidenes Dorf ein.

Ich erinnere mich nicht an vieles, aber die grausamen, verzweifelten Schreie werden mich ewig verfolgen. Die meisten Kinder, darunter auch ich, wurden rasch in Sicherheit gebracht. In den kühlen, dunklen Tunneln unter dem Dorf. Stunden verbrachten wir dort unten. Stunden in denen ich an meine Familie dachte. Als wir zurück an die Oberfläche geführt wurden, lief mir mein Vater entgegen. Seit ich denken kann, war er immer so stark und furchtlos. Er war ein Held in meinen kindlichen Augen. Nicht in diesem Augenblick. Leere Augen musterten mich. Er sah so verzweifelt aus. So traurig. Und als er mich in eine enge Umarmung zog, wusste ich, dass es nur eines zu bedeuten hatte. Sie nahmen mir meine Mutter. Sie stahlen ihm seine geliebte Frau. Und er war machtlos gewesen.

Hier saß ich nun, zwei Wochen und fünf Tage waren vergangen, in den dürren Armen meiner geliebten Taisia. Sie half meiner Mutter wo sie nur konnte, zog mich mit auf und war für uns alle da. Immer. Sie war schon alt, störrische Strähnen ihres weißen Haares lugte unter ihrem braunen Kopftuch hervor. Als ich kleiner war, zog ich mit meinen Fingern die tiefen Furchen um ihren Mund nach. Leben, erklärte sie mir immer, das ist das Leben und die Zeit. Zwölf Jahre war ich bereits alt, zwölf Jahre in denen ich dachte, die Zeit würde so furchtbar langsam fließen. So fühlte ich nicht mehr. In diesen letzten Wochen waren so viele Freunde gestorben. Gestern waren sie noch hier und heute einfach fort. Ich vermisste das Lächeln meiner Mutter, ihre summenden Melodien, ihr weiches Haar, ihre warmen Lippen und ihren unverkennbaren Duft. Und obwohl mir mein Vater geblieben war, war er dennoch fort. Gefangen in seinem Wahn und den Gedanken an seine geliebte Frau.

So hielt mich meine geliebte, alte Taisia fest. So saß mein Vater konzentriert und aufgebracht mit seinen Freunden des neuen Aufstands im großen Zelt der Männer. So planten sie die Rettung unserer Freunde und meiner Mutter. Noch heute Nacht würden wir alle begreifen, dass wir bereits verloren hatten. Unsere Freunde waren schon lange tot und aus meiner geliebten Mutter wurde eine bezaubernde Frau, die nicht mehr meine Mutter war.


	2. Papierflieger und Elfenbein

**Kapitel 1**

**_Papierflieger und Elfenbein_**

_2982 v. Chr._

_Altes Ägypten, Erde_

_Vier Monate später..._

Ihre Lunge schmerzte zunehmend. Das war auch das einzige was sie wirklich mitbekam. Dieser Schmerz hielt sie davon ab stehen zu bleiben. Dieser Schmerz zeigte ihr, dass es schlimmeres gab. Wenn sie stehen blieb, würde sie nicht mehr lange leben. Ob sie noch weinte wusste sie nicht, das Mädchen fühlte nur diesen grässlichen Schmerz.

„Malika!"

Sie durfte nicht stehen bleiben, nicht langsamer werden, sich nicht nach demjenigen umsehen der ihren Namen rief. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, sie, die ihr alles gab und alles nahm. So würde ihre Lunge nicht brennen, der heiße, körnige Sand nicht gegen ihr verschmutztes Gesicht peitschen und er nicht schreiend hinter ihr her jagen.

„Du darfst nicht weiter, Malika!"

Ihre Mutter war der Grund weswegen sie um ihr Leben rannte und immer noch am leben war. Das Mädchen mit dem langen, braunem Haar verdanke ihr das pulsieren unter der Haut und gleichzeitig barg in der Gestalt dieser Frau die Gefahr, dieses zu verlieren. Die Katze allein trug die Schuld an den Wunden die sich über ihre Haut zogen, an die schrecklichen Bilder die Malika an die vergangenen Monate erinnerten und die zarten Narben die sich zahlreich um ihr schlagendes Herz schmiegten. Ihre Mutter war absolut und unwiderruflich alles. Und doch konnte sie nichts dafür.

„Bitte bleib stehen!"

War er in Stande sie einzuholen? Hatte sie an Tempo und Kraft verloren? Aber sie musste doch fort von diesem Ort, sie durfte nicht zurück blicken, nicht jetzt.

Der feine Sand unter ihren nackten Füßen und die unebenen Dünen machten es nicht einfach zu rennen. Malika jedoch hatte ihm gegenüber den Vorteil kleiner, leichter und jünger zu sein. Fast täglich spielte sie in diesem Meer aus Sand und Staub. Eine glückliche Zeit, welche in einem sanften Atemzug beendet wurde. Einfach so.

Zwei starke Arme packten das Mädchen und pressten sie gegen einen bebenden Brustkorb.

„Ich muss weiter, lass mich gehen!", rief sie aufgebracht und versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien. In diesem Moment wurde Malika bewusst, dass sie viel zu lange gefangen war. Zu viele Tage in diesem dunklen, schmutzigen Loch. Sie hatte verlernt zu spielen.

„Nein!", brummte er gegen ihr rechtes Ohr.

„Wenn ich stehen bleibe wird sich nichts ändern!", schrie Malika hinaus ins Nichts. Die Sonne berührte bereits den trockenen Horizont und würde bald dahinter verschwinden. Merkwürdig, dass ihr so etwas in solch einem bizarren Augenblick überhaupt auf viel.

„Soll alles umsonst gewesen sein?", fragte er viel leiser als zuvor. Seine breiten Hände griffen um ihre dürren, nackten Arme und dieser unverkennbarer Duft wehte um sie herum. Frisches Pergament und nasser Lehm. Niemals würde Malika seinen neugierigen Blick und seine Papierflieger vergessen. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht standen sie sich nun. Die pulsierende Ader an seinem feuchten Hals bewiesen dem Mädchen, dass nicht nur sie alleine große Mühe hatte durch diese verdammte Wüste zu auch sie selbst, war er übersät mit Schmutz. Sein einst weißes Leinenhemd war ein Farbspiel aus Grau und Braun.

„Verdammt Mali, komm zu dir! Wir müssen dich haben so viel versucht, um dich endlich zurück zu bekommen. Ich werde nicht zusehen wie sie dich ein weiteres Mal mitnehmen."

Langsam ging er in die Knie, doch ließ er sie nicht los. „Denk an Nahil, an Taisia, denk an so viele Gesichter. Ihr Tod sollte mehr Wert sein als nichts, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ich kann nicht anders. Lass mich gehen!", flehte sie ihn an und ja, sie weinte noch. „Es wird sich nichts ändern, rein gar nichts, wenn ich stehen bleibe!"

„Was verheimlichst du mir?", fragte er leise und musterte sie eindringlich. Malika aber konnte ihm nicht in die Augen blicken, zu viel würde er darin erkennen. Etwas, das sie nicht bereit war Preis zu geben. So stierten ihre trüben, grünen Augen an seinen mit Stoppeln übersäten Wangen vorbei. Sanft strich er eine wirre, lose Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und versuchte, so aufmunternd wie er nur konnte zu lächeln. „Du weißt, du kannst mir alles anvertrauen."

„Es gibt Dinge im Leben die weitgehender sind als Richtig oder Falsch", entgegnete Malika leise. Sie schluckte bitteren Geschmack hinunter. Ihr Vater hatte so viel leiden müssen und Taisia, sie war doch so alt, so unschuldig. „Die Farbe Grau hat mehr Schattierungen als jede andere."

Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Er selbst hatte dem jungen Mädchen dieses Wortspiel beigebracht. Nun hatte sie es verstanden. „Diese Farbpalette haben wir längst hinter uns gelassen."

Ja, das hatten sie wahrhaftig. Ihr beschauliches, ruhiges Zeltdorf wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Nichts war mehr dort. Kein Kinderlachen, keine Stimmen, keine Lagerfeuer. Nur tragische und grausame Erinnerungen einer kalten Nacht. Die wenigen Freunde und Bekannte die überlebt haben und nicht genommen wurden, versteckten sich in der kleinen, zerstörten Pyramide weit entfernt ihrer alten Heimat. Ein Ort, der für die Katze unwichtig erschien. Doch, so froh Malika auch war, dass es wenigstens eine kleine Gruppe lebend geschafft hatte. So zerriss es sie, zu erleben, das es so etwas wie Freude noch gab.

„Vater ist tot", gab das Mädchen schließlich von sich. Traurig schaute sie hinauf und musterte den grauen Schein in seinem braunem Haar. „Tot! Einfach fort!"

„Oh, Mali. Komm her", entgegnete er betroffen und zog sie fest an sich.

„Ich muss es versuchen, Daniel", flüsterte sie traurig.

„Es tut mir so leid", erwiderte er ruhig. Sanft strichen seine Finger durch ihr langes Haar. Ihre Augen waren so trüb, so anders als er sie kannte. Nichts von ihrer Sturheit, ihrer kindlichen Neugierde oder Freude war mehr übrig. Es schnürte ihm die Brust zu sie so zu sehen. „Aber sie ist fort, Malika. Du kannst deiner Mutter nicht helfen. Niemand kann das."

„Aufgeben?", fragte sie empört und entzog sich seiner warmen Umarmung.

„Nein", versuchte Daniel sie zu beruhigen. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Malika viel das Zucken auf, welches ihm dabei durch den Körper jagte. Die Wunden waren noch nicht verheilt und dennoch war er ihr hinterher gejagt_._ „Wir dürfen nur nichts übereilen, wir haben nur noch einander. Sobald es sich beruhigt hat überlegen wir wie es weiter geht. Wir geben nicht auf! Wir sind klüger als die!"

„Warum sie? Warum, Daniel?"

„Du weißt warum", antwortete er ruhig und sein Blick viel auf seine Hände. Er hatte ebenso viel verloren wie sie selbst, wenn nicht mehr. Zweimal bereits hatte er zusehen müssen wie seine Freunde starben. Er hatte das letzte Stück Heimat verloren. „Du hast mich, Mali. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Niemals."

„Das haben sie auch gesagt", entgegnete sie leise. Fest kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. Warum nur musste dies alles geschehen? Warum hat man ihr das einfache, glückliche Leben genommen?

„Hör mir zu! Hörst du, Malika? Du weißt was geschehen ist. Du weißt was wir, SG1, vollbracht haben, um zu retten, was einst ein Fehler gewesen ist. Dies hier wird sicherlich nichts daran ändern."

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?", fragte sie. „Sie hat mich so vieles gelehrt und ich weiß, dass wir sie warnen müssen!"

„Nicht du", sagte er bestimmend.

„Was?", fragte sie verwundert und noch im selben Moment wurde dem Mädchen alles bewusst. Er musste das Gespräch zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater mitbekommen haben. Damals, bevor sie verlernte zu spielen. „Du weißt davon."

„Er hätte dir nie davon erzählen sollen", entgegnete Daniel während er sich durch das Haar fuhr. „Sie hat uns angefleht dich zu schützen, wie kann ich dich gehen lassen?"

„Wie könntest du mich hier behalten? Ich habe alles verloren", erwiderte das Mädchen stur. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Was würde sie schon verlieren. Sie hatte eine Möglichkeit und diese würde sie um jeden Preis ausnutzen. „Ich weiß, dass ich mir niemals vorstellen könnte wie gefährlich es werden kann. Dennoch muss ich es tun, Daniel. Für uns alle. Für sie. Für meine Eltern."

Lange musterte er sie, Malika kam es vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Verschränkt waren seine Arme vor seiner breiten Brust. „Ich werde mit dir kommen."

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und ein Hauch von einem zaghaften Lächeln umspielte ihre rauen Lippen. „Du wirst bereits auf mich warten."

Daniels Blick schweifte kurz umher, dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich. „Komm, wir müssen zurück."

Malika stoppte abrupt. „Aber..."

„Hey. Ich werde dich zum Jumper bringen, aber diesen Weg können wir nicht gehen", beruhigte er sie und deutete mit seinem Kopf in die Richtig in die sie gehen wollte. „Treibsand. Eine Menge Treibsand."

Unentschlossen schaute sich das zierliche Mädchen um. Es war nicht mehr weit zu ihrem Ziel, doch in dieser Gegend kannte sie sich nicht sehr gut aus. So umgriff ihre Hand die Seine fester und beide gingen den Weg zurück. Die drückende Hitze ließ bereits nach und ein schwacher Luftstrom huschte ab und zu umher. Bald schon würde die Dunkelheit alles umhüllen. Dunkelheit, die die Katze gerne ausnutzte um zu jagen. Ein Schauer legte sich auf Malikas gebräunte Haut, als sie daran dachte, dass sie selbst Beute für das Raubtier war. Niemals wollte sie ihr ein weiteres Mal begegnen.

„Wann hat er dir davon erzählt? Von dem Transmitter und dem Jumper?", unterbrach Daniel die bedrückende Stille ohne den Blick von der weiten, ruhigen Landschaft zu nehmen, deren Umrisse in der Dämmerung gut zu erkennen waren.

„An dem Abend, als die Katze schneller war als Taisia",erklärte sie. Waren wirklich erst ein paar Monate vergangen? Malika schaute hinauf zum grauen Himmel, einige wenige Sterne waren neben dem blassen Mond bereits zu erkennen. Einst waren diese leuchtenden Punkte Gerüst für unzählige Abenteuergeschichten am Lagerfeuer. Doch nun spürte sie nichts als Heimweh. Heimweh nach den geborgenen Armen ihrer Eltern und der beruhigenden Melodie ihrer alten Taisia. „Daniel, lass mich alleine gehen."

„Das Tor wird ständig bewacht, dutzende bewaffneter Jaffa. Wie willst du da durch?", erklärte Daniel. Schmunzelnd bemerkte er das einsacken ihrer schmalen Schultern. Sie war solch ein Dickkopf. „Lass uns erst einmal zum Jumper gelangen, sehen wie der alte Kasten aussieht und zum Lager zurück kehren. Alles weitere ergibt sich. Anab und seine Jungs haben uns ihre Unterstützung zugesichert, wann immer wir sie benötigen."

„Sie haben Frauen und Kinder. Das will ich nicht!"

„Das ist Krieg, Malika. Sie wollen die Freiheit, welche wir vor Jahren erreicht haben und die jeder Einzelne da draußen, auch Anab, immer noch spüren alleine helfen manchmal nicht aus. Diese Tatsache musste auch ich irgendwann akzeptieren."

„Du wusstest von Ra aber nicht von ihr und beharrst dennoch darauf nichts zu verändern?", warf Malika ein. Dieser Gedanke hielt sich bereits Wochen in ihrem Kopf. „Was ist, wenn sich die Zukunft, durch ihr erscheinen bereits verändert hat, Daniel?"

Er blieb Stumm. Und als Malika aufblickte um ihn zu mustern, rümpfte er seine Nase und berührte seinen Nasenrücken. Dies tat er nur, wen jemand etwas aussprach, was er niemals wollte das jemand wusste.

„Natürlich hast du daran gedacht", entgegnete das Mädchen schließlich.

So wie ihr Vater. Damals, wenige Tage bevor man sie selbst genommen hatte, sprach ihr Vater diese Gedanken aus. Er hatte ihr so vieles erzählt, so vieles erklärt und immer wieder sprach er von den Geschichten vor dem Lagerfeuer. Geweint hatte er auch, im Geheimen, im Stillen und doch hatte es Malika gesehen. Wie viel konnte ein so starker Mann ertragen bis er zerbrach? Er war machtlos als man seine Frau raubte und genauso machtlos als er kam, um seine Tochter zu befreien. Er starb als gebrochener Mann und seine geliebte Frau tat nichts dagegen.

„Sie würde sie einfach töten, alle und jeden, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken", sprach Malika so leise, dass sie glaubte Daniel habe sie nicht gehört.

„Sie ist nicht mehr sie selbst", entgegnete er jedoch und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es muss schrecklich sein den eigenen Hände dabei zusehen zu müssen wie sie töten. Fremde. Bekannte. Freunde. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können."

Wieder sah Malika auf, um ihn anzublicken. Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Schmerz. Daniel war nicht gebrochen wie ihr Vater es war, jedoch war der Mann, der gerade neben ihr lief, bereits gebeugt.

„Nicht einmal weinen kann sie", sagte sie traurig. Diese Tatsache tat ihr besonders weh. Ihre Mutter hatte ihren Lieben, ihrer eigenen Familie so viel Schmerz zugefügt und nicht eine Träne dabei vergossen. Wie stark nur dieses Monster sein musste.

„Hast du Hoffnung, Mali?", fragte Daniel zögernd. Und als sie nichts darauf entgegnete, fuhr er weiter aus. „Glaubst du, dass sie ist noch irgendwo da drin? Glaubst du, dass sie gerettet werden kann?"

Kurz überlegte das Mädchen, doch dachte sie an das leblose Gesicht ihres Vaters, der zu Füßen ihrer lächelnden Mutter lag. „Nein."

Wieder nahm Stille die beiden wandernden Gestalten ein, doch dieses mal bemerkte Malika seinen besorgten Blick auf sich. Er glaubte ihrer Aussage nicht, dass war dem Mädchen klar. Sie war zwölf, ein Kind, ihr Vater tot und die Mutter gefangene im eigenen Körper, der noch lebte. Sollte sie nicht darauf hoffen, daran glauben, dass ihre Mutter bald schon wieder an ihrer Seite gehen würde. So liebevoll wie Malika sie in Erinnerung hatte?

„Ich hatte Hoffnung", fuhr Malika schließlich fort. „Als sie fort war und ich nicht wusste was geschah. Auch noch, als sie mich musterte, in ihrem wunderschönen Gewand aus Gold und Elfenbein, mit diesen dunklen Augen die nicht meiner Mutter gehörten. Da habe ich noch an etwas geglaubt, Daniel. Und ich war so verwirrt, als sie... als sie liebevoll lächelte... während ich vor schmerzen schrie. Vater jedoch... hatte Hoffnung bis zuletzt."

Sofort hielt Daniel inne und brachte somit auch Malika zum stehen. Weit aufgerissen waren seine Augen. „Oh mein Gott! Hast du... warst du dabei?"

Abermals füllten sich ihre grünen Augen mit salzigem Nass. „Ich werde es niemals vergessen."

„Kannst du sie töten, wenn es darauf ankommt?", fragte er wütend. Erstaunt sah das Mädchen zu ihm auf. So erbost, so feurig hatte sie ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt. Und als hätte ihn jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen, war sein Ausbruch auch schon vorbei. „Es tut mir leid, Mali. Das hätte ich dich niemals fragen sollen. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du noch ein Kind bist."

„Und ich, dass du kein Soldat bist", meinte Malika mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Auch Daniels Lippen umspielte ein Hauch von Freude. Langsam blickte er sich um und musterte die ersten Sträucher die beide seit langem zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Das Lächeln um Daniels Mundwinkel wurde breiter. „Wir sind da... hoffe ich. Gib mir das Gerät."

Malikas Lächeln jedoch war plötzlich verschwunden. Daniel war so damit beschäftigt die Umgebung genauer zu betrachte, dass er nichts von dem Wandel des Mädchens mitbekam. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht kein noch so kleines Geräusch von sich zu geben, griffen ihre Hände hinter sich, zu einem kühlen Gegenstand welches unter der Schnur um ihrer Taille ruhte. Langsam zog sie das Metall hervor und richtete es auf den ahnungslosen Mann vor sich.

„Das Gerät, Mali, ich brauche-". Er hielt inne. Verwirrt glitt sein Blick über die Zat in Händen des jungen Mädchens. Er bemerkte das hastige beben ihres Brustkorbes und das Geräusch, als sie die Waffe in ihren zitternden Händen entsicherte.

„Nicht, Mali", sprach er vorsichtig. Doch das Mädchen mit den weit aufgerissenen Augen feuerte einen Schuss ab. Daniel sackte zusammen, er rührte sich nicht mehr. Zögernd senkte sie das graue Metall und trat auf ihn zu. Sachte ging sie in die Knie und musterte jede Einzelheit seiner Gesichtszüge. Niemals wollte sie ihn vergessen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich will nicht, dass die Jaffa schneller sind als du", flüsterte sie und als hätte sie Angst er könnte jede Sekunde erwachen, strich ihre schmale Hand um sein schmutziges Gesicht. Sanft, leicht, lieblich. „Einer von ihnen wäre es."

Malika richtete sich auf, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Sie musste es zu Ende bringen, doch sie hatte so unglaubliche Angst. Hastig zog sie an ihrem Gürtel aus Schnur, bis ein brauner Beutel zum Vorschein kam. Schnell öffnete sie diesen und zog ein Gegenstand heraus. Sie bediente das längliche Modul, welches sich so fremd in ihren kleinen Händen anfühlte, genau so wie es ihr gezeigt wurde. Erstaunt musterte sie den Jumper, der sich vor ihren Augen formte. Nie zuvor hatte sie solch eine Gerätschaft gesehen. Ehrfürchtig schritt sie darauf zu und trat vorsichtig hinein. Sie musste sich beeilen und so suchte sie nach den fünf Gegenständen die sie benötigte. Diese befanden sich genau dort, wo es ihr beschrieben wurden. Eilig füllte sie ihren Beutel mit den metallenen Ketten, einem goldenen, geschwungenen Schmuckstück und dem Transmitter. Als sie den Jumper verließ, blickte sie kein einziges Mal hinter sich. Wieder rannte sie. Es war bereits dunkel und die unebenen Dünen machten es ihr nicht leichter als zuvor. Aber dieses Mal, würde ihr niemand hinterher rennen. Niemand war mehr da. Und während sie weiter und weiter hastete, hin und wieder das Gleichgewicht verlor und den Sand unter ihren Fingern spürte, dachte Malika an ihr einfaches Leben zurück. Tränen liefen ihr über die schmutzigen Wangen, dieses mal spürte sie es. Und sie dachte mit all ihrer Verzweiflung an einen schönen Tag.

_Wenn ich morgens aufwache, sehe ich wie der Wind in den schneeweißen Vorhänge meines kleinen Stofffensters spielt. Die aufgehende Sonne sagt mir, dass es bereits sechs Uhr ist und ich höre schon wie Mama ruft: Steh auf, oder du kommst zu spät zur Schule. __Noch im Halbschlaf antworte ich ihr: Lass...lass mich bitte noch drei Minuten schlafen. J__eden Tag komme ich zu spät zur Schule und die Lehrerin schickt mich zur Strafe aus dem kargen Klassenraum. Nach der Schule gehe ich mit meinen Freunden hinunter an den Fluss. Wir schwimmen in dem türkisfarbenen Wasser, wir lachen und haben Spaß. Vater kommt einige Zeit später dazu und steht stolz am Ufer, weil ich einige Sekunden länger unter Wasser bleiben kann. Wenn die Dämmerung einsetzt und die drückende Hitze nachlässt, sitze ich mit meiner Familie am Lagerfeuer. Meine Füße spielen mit dem kühlen, weichen Sand. Und all diese kleinen Dinge machen mich wirklich glücklich. Ich würde dieses ganz normale Leben, gerne noch einmal leben. So gern._

Dort Stand es. So ruhig, leblos und mächtig. Das Tor zum Universum. Und wie Daniel es befürchtet hatte, standen dutzende bewaffneter Jaffa davor. Malika löste die Schlaufe um den braunen Beutel und zog das Schmuckstück heraus. Sie musterte das kleine, geschwungene Gerät in ihren Händen andächtig. Dies war ihr Fluchtweg, ihre Hoffnung auf Veränderung. Ein schmales, ovales Stück Gold, darin eingefasst ein flacher, grüner Stein. Ihr Herz tat holprige Schläge, sie hatte solche Angst. Aber sie durfte nicht länger zögern. Daniel war sicherlich bereits bei Bewusstsein und auf dem Weg hier her. Sie war so weit gekommen, keine zehn Meter trennten sie vom Stargate. Malika schloss ihre Augen und atmete kräftig aus, dann berührte sie den Stein auf dem goldenen Untergrund. Das Stargate erwachte zum Leben, ohne Klang und ohne Wirbel. Als hätte jemand sanft einen Fächer geöffnet. Die Jaffa waren augenblicklich abgelenkt und richteten ihre Waffen auf das Tor. Schnell und dennoch darauf bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden, hastete Malika verdeckt hinter einer Düne zum Tor. Die letzten Meter waren offenes Land und so rannte das schmutzige Mädchen vor Augen der Jaffa auf den Ereignishorizont zu. Hinter sich hörte sie Einschläge von Stabwaffen. Sand und Staub wurden aufgewühlt. Sand der in ihren Augen brannte. _Bitte_, flehte sie zu irgendetwas oder irgendwem da draußen in der weiten Welt, _bitte lass es mich schaffen_.

„Jaffa! Kre!"

Malika kannte diese Stimme und erstarrte abrupt. Leise war es. Still. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Das pulsieren in ihren Ohren war plötzlich unerträglich laut. Keinen Meter vor ihr schimmerte es wie der Fluss eines schönen Tages. Sie wartete auf ihr Ende, auf endlose Schwärze oder tiefen Schlaf. Aber nichts geschah. Langsam wendete sie sich dem Blau ab und blickte über ihre Schulter. Dort stand er. Stark, stolz und so voller Kraft. Gekleidet in einer prunkvollen Uniform aus goldenem Metall und weißem Elfenbein. Dicker Stoff aus schwarzem Samt wehte hinter ihm wie die Flamme eines Lagerfeuers. Und ganz egal was auch geschehen war, was aus ihm geworden war. Sobald Malika sein Gesicht erblickte, erkannte sie einen Freund darin. Er war es, der ihr den Umgang mit den Waffen der Krieger gelehrt hatte. Waffen die, wie Malika nun wusste, grausame Begleiter der Monster waren, die den Untergang ihrer Welt zu verantworten hatten. Der Jaffa in der wunderschönen, edlen Rüstung, war nun einer von ihnen. Einer der Monster die Malika jagten.

„Teal'C! Stopp!"

Es ging alles so schnell. Daniel stand hoch oben auf einer der Dünen, die das Stargate umschlossen. Wild bewegte er seine Arme über seinem Kopf und schrie immer und immer wieder, dass sein einstiger Freund, das Leben des jungen Mädchens schützen solle. Der edle Jaffa richtete, ohne irgendein Anzeichen von Emotion, seine Stabwaffe auf den Mann dessen Stimme vor Sorge zitterte und entsicherte sie. Malika tat einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, um zu verhindern, dass Daniel von einem Freund getötet wurde. Doch als ihr ängstlicher Blick auf ihn viel, erkannte sie ein zaghaftes Kopfschütteln. Eine stumme Bitte lag in seinen Augen. Sie solle sofort fliehen, fort von diesem Moment, den er ihr ermöglicht hatte. Fest kniff Malika ihre feuchten Augen zusammen und wendete sich dem Geschehen ab. Noch bevor der eisige Wirbel des Wurmlochs sie gänzlich erfasst hatte, hörte sie den dumpfen Aufprall einer Stabwaffe.


End file.
